


Master of Sext

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner Party, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While at a classic West Family dinner party, Harry sends you dirty texts from across the room.





	Master of Sext

**Author's Note:**

> This fic from a tumblr request :)

 

 

There's nothing like a West dinner party.

Joe and Cecile wanted to celebrate the news of their future child together and the end of their new home renovations. Everyone in your tight-knit circle has been invited and are already here in the West family home when you arrive with your wonderful boyfriend Harry. Team Flash greets you both with a joyful welcome. You grin from ear to ear, loving the fact that these are your people, and are very thankful they are in your life.

Harry helps you remove your coat and does a double-take at what you're wearing for the evening. And yes, _sure_ it was a little more revealing than what you normally wear, but dammit, this was a party and you were going to wear something that made you feel good!

“(Y/N)...” Harry starts, “You look-”

“Oh my goodness, you look amazing!” Iris comes up to you. “Come in, let me fix you a drink while you tell me where you got that _dress_!” She ushers you away from your boyfriend, who remains standing in the West home's entry with his mouth left open.

_He'll be okay._

 

* * *

 

The evening progresses with a great deal of laughter and cheer. You chat a lot with the ladies, having the much-needed girl talk you've all been craving. At one point, Iris slides up next to you as you're refreshing your drink at the table and says in a hushed voice, “FYI, the guest room is available for, you _know_.”

“What are talking about?”

“Haven't you noticed? Harry hasn't been able to take his eyes off you _once_ since you two showed up. He looks like he could jump you at any second. Hence, the guest room.”

“Oh, Iris! Please, that won’t be necessary!”

“Girl, I’m just saying.”

_Has he really been staring...?_

You try to slyly direct your attention to where Harry sits on the couch with the other guys. It’s exactly as Iris said: Harry watches you, his chin resting on top of his fist. There’s great intensity in his eyes, which travel the length of you, lingering in various spots on your body. You force yourself to look away from his piercing gaze and feel your heart starting to beat faster.

A familiar _ding_ forces you to check your phone. It's a text message from Harry. _That's weird._ Why would he text when he's mere feet away from you? You swipe at your phone to read the message.

 

 

_Holy shit._

_Since when does Harry know how to sext?!_

This is so out of the blue for him, but you don't think about it too much because you're already getting hot and bothered by his texts. You're left wondering how to respond to his messages.

 

 

_Fuck, Harry._

He locks eyes with you and raises his eyebrows suggestively. Your insides are jittering. Maybe Iris' offer about the guest room isn't so out of the question after all...

You give him a fast tilt of your head towards the stairs and Harry is quick to pick up your signal. It takes everything in you to not break out in a full-on sprint to the staircase, so you settle for a subtle scurry and to your knowledge, no one is the wiser of your plans. You go up first and find the guest room, but Harry is not far behind.

The moment the door closes, he's standing behind you and resting his hands on your waist. Harry breathes you in and exhales with a shaky breath.

“Do you know the power you have over me?” he asks. “Do you _really_ know what you do to me? While looking like _that_?” He takes another small step closer until he's pressing himself against your rear. Until you fully understand just how much you are affecting him. One of his hands travels underneath the slit of your plunging neckline until it reaches your breast and massages it. Your own breath catches in your throat. In a matter of seconds, Harry's mouth and tongue are hot on your neck and you would think you were a puddle on the floor if it weren't for his grip on you.

When he starts sucking, you say half-heartedly, “Harry, be careful.”

“What? You don’t want people to know you’re mine-?”

Oh, you're totally sure they already know.

“That I’m that one who gets to fuck you?”

You don’t know what the hell has gotten into him tonight but you’ll fucking take it.

“Never mind,” you say. “Do your worst.”

With this said, Harry tugs the straps of your dress down and the garment falls to the floor. This leaves you in nothing but your panties, but you see to it that they meet the same fate as your dress. He spins you to face him and he takes you in like you're a sight to behold. You're left hanging in a sort of limbo due to his eyes roaming over your body.

Before you know it, Harry has you on the bed under him and you hurry to help him out of his shirt. It flies to the ground without a care. His pants follow suit until at last nothing stands in the way of your burning skin touching his own.

“Touch me, Harry.”

Picking up where he left off, his mouth is on yours desperately while his hand moves down to feel the heat of your desire.

“You _were_ turned on by my messages, weren't you?” Harry notices. “I can feel it. _Dripping_...” His stroking fingers feel so good, especially when they graze you in just the right way. Each time you make a little noise denoting your pleasure, Harry's eyes seem to grow darker, lust taking over him like you've never seen before.

“I can't get enough of you like this,” he says in a low, sexy voice, “Writhing and moaning under me, simply from the way I touch you.”

“Harry...”

“Tell me, do you want me inside you?”

“I do, I do, I really do. Please!”

There isn't even enough time to mourn the loss of his fingers because Harry is quick to immerse his cock inside your dripping wet centre. You can't help but cry out at feeling so much of him so fast. After holding on to his shoulders for dear life through his snapping hips, you grow more accustomed to his size and start meeting his thrusts with your own.

Harry makes an unholy noise when you do this.

So you keep doing it.

He slams a hand down on the pillow beside your head and he's at you faster, harder-

“Fuck, _Harrison_ , yes! God, _yes_!”

Your back arches and Harry buries his face in your chest as you come undone for him. As you come undone for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

You head downstairs first to find everyone starting to find a spot at the dinner table.

_Just in time._

Pulling up an empty chair, you flatten your dress when you sit and, without thinking, flatten your hair as well. Harry appears a minute later and takes the seat next to you. He smiles at you, and you reach to hold his hand.

“Where have you two been?” Barry asks. “You guys were gone a while.”

“We wanted to check out the renovations!” you lie. “We thought we'd have some work done at our place.”

“That's funny,” Iris says knowingly, “Because all of Dad and Cecile's renos were done down here on this floor.”

“Busted,” Caitlin shoots you a wink.

“Mah man!” Cisco claps Harry on the back.

 _Oh well. So what if everyone knew? It's was_ so _worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so... fake sexting with Harry for a story is FUN.
> 
> Anonymous Request: "I was wondering if you could do a sexy smut between the reader and Harrison. So I would like if maybe the reader is wearing a very alluring dress and Harrison can't keep his eyes off your of you ( like say he's looking at your ass and your cleavage, sorry I know I'm a weird person ) and your in a relationship and he starts sexting you and you know what happens next THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!!!"


End file.
